


Hazuki's Sexual Awakening

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Series: Ojamajo Interactive [1]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futanari, Lolicon, Masturbation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: Hazuki discovers her libido and an omorashi fetish.





	1. The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings Specific to first Chapter: Omorashi, discovery of masturbation, showing.
> 
> Author's Notes: This story is a compilation of an Interactive I wrote on the Omo.org forums. If you would like to read future Interactive stories from me as they are in progress or participate in deciding the course of future storeis, the thread can be found at https://omorashi.org/topic/33178-ojamajo-doremi-interactive/

Hazuki's Sexual Awakening by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 1: The Shower

As the first rays of dawn cast their light on her sleeping form, Hazuki   
Fujiwara starts to slowly stir from her slumber. Sitting up, she rubs   
the gunk from her eyes and combs her fingers through her long, brown   
hair to handle the worst of her bedhead before reaching for her   
nightstand and grabbing her glasses.

As she perches the wire framed lenses on her nose, her mouth curls into   
a smile at the pleasant dream she had, even as the details fade into the   
ether and only the emotional impression is left behind. Slipping out   
from between her silk sheets, the young lady smoothes out her   
cream-colored nightgown and stretches a bit before quickly and   
efficiently making her bed to save Baaya the effort when the elderly   
housekeeper and nanny does her morning rounds.

That task done, Hazuki walks barefoot over to her massive, walk-in   
closet to pick out her clothes for the day.

The weather in Misora has been quite warm recently, so Hazuki passes by   
the rack holding several copies of her usual orange, cream, and white   
ensemble as well as the rack holding her slips to head for one from   
which more summery fare hang. After a minute or so of browsing, she   
pulls down a hanger holding a sleeveless sailor top, orange with white   
collar and a pleated skirt that matches the white of the collar.

The hanger with her chosen outfit in hand, the meganeko heads back to   
the entrance of her closet to a dresser and hangs the outfit on a drawer   
pull before opening her underwear drawer. Deciding she'll grab her   
sandals as she leaves the house, she ignores the stack of neatly folded   
socks and focuses on picking out a pair of panties. She's about to   
choose a pair of plain, white cotton panties from a stack of identical   
pairs of plain, white cotton when one of the most unique pairs she owns   
catches her eye.

As she holds them in her open palms, it would be obvious to anyone who   
knows Hazuki that these panties are out of place anywhere near her   
wardrobe. It isn't the cut, as they offer as much coverage as any other   
pair she owns, nor the color and fabric as no one would question a   
refined lady, even one so young, wearing black silk unmentionables. What   
makes these stand out as something you wouldn't expect to find in her   
underwear drawer is that the entire front panel of the garment is made   
of fine lace. The lace has an abstract pattern that reminds the young   
violinist of the curves and embellishments of her chosen instrument,   
which is quite appropriate, but there is no backing to the lace,   
rendering the front of the garment translucent.

They are, by far, the sexiest pair of panties the young lady owns, one   
of many items her mother purchased without consulting her when the   
Fujiwara Matriarch had made an attempt to get her daughter to dress   
'more maturely'. Hazuki had never actually worn them before, having   
always thought them too sexy, but while part of her brain nags her about   
what kind of gossip will spread if anyone gets a good look up her skirt,   
something deep in her belly urges her to take these panties on their   
maiden voyage.

Before shutting the drawer, she glances at a stack of unopened packages   
of training bras, another unauthorized purchase of her mother's. Placing   
her palm flat against her chest through the fabric of her nightgown, she   
decides she's still a ways from needing one of those even as a small   
voice whispers they'd only clash with the sexy panties.

Her clothing selected, she heads for her en suite bathroom. Hanging her   
top and skirt on a hook on the door and laying the panties on the   
counter by her sink, she pulls her nightgown over her head and tosses it   
in her hamper. As she reaches for the waistband of the white, cotton   
panties she slept in, she feels a pang from her bladder. Thanks to a   
lifetime of being discrete about her toilet needs, partly out of   
manners, partly out of shyness, she had trained her body to all but   
ignore her bladder until she reached the point of desperation, so it was   
no surprise to the young lady that she was just now noticing how much   
she needed to pee.

Gently rubbing, practically caressing the rather obvious bulge of her   
bladder, she knows she should just discard her panties, use the toilet,   
and take her shower, but the same, unfamiliar sensation that encouraged   
her to pick the sexy panties is making her want to be naughty.

Hazuki removes the panties she slept in, and after untangling them drops   
them in the hamper. She glances towards the toilet, but instead of   
walking over, lifting the lid, and sitting to let out the tinkle that   
has gathered overnight as she usually would at this point in her morning   
ritual, she ignores it as she unties the ribbon that holds her hair and   
shakes out her chestnut tresses. Letting the ribbon join her sleepwear,   
she retrieves a large, fluffy, pastel orange towel from a linen closet   
and places it on the toilet lid where it will be within arms reach when   
she's done showering.

Placing her glasses on the counter by the lacey panties, she walks over   
to her shower and turns on the hot water. As soon as the spray begins,   
Hazuki regrets her decision to postpone her first pee of the day, her   
bladder spasming in desire to make its contents gush forth like the   
water from the shower head. Only her upbringing keeps the young lady   
from grabbing her naked crotch, but her desire to become more confident   
and overcome her insecurities pushes her to reexert control over her   
bladder rather than give in, put the towel aside, and use the toilet.

Once convinced she's not going to leak, Hazuki steps under the spray and   
pulls the curtain close. At first, she just basks in the sensation of   
the hot water running through her long hair and over her pale skin,   
closing her eyes as every muscle not responsible for maintaining her   
upright posture or keeping her golden liquid contained relaxes under the   
shower's cascade.

After a minute or two, she combs her fingers through her wet hair to   
remove any knots before reaching for a bottle of shampoo. Coating her   
hands liberally, she steps out from under the spray and starts massaging   
the cleanser into her scalp. Normally the sound of the running water   
would add to the tranquility of this ritual, but her bladder provides a   
counterpoint as it throbs in time with her heartbeat.

Once she's coated every strand with shampoo, she rinses her hands before   
reaching for a fluffy, pastel orange washcloth and a bottle of   
moisturizing body wash. Pouring a generous amount of body wash on to the   
washcloth, she works it into a lather before washing her face, being   
careful not to get any in her eyes. before moving to her neck. She   
slides the wash cloth down one arm and then back up before repeating on   
the other side. She rubs the cloth in circles over her flat chest and   
down her abdomen, enjoying the pleasant tingle as it passes over her   
tiny nipples, making sure to get in her tiny belly button, and avoiding   
putting any pressure on her now hard bladder bulge.

Done with her front, she holds the wash cloth by one corner and uses a   
whip-like motion to toss it behind her and catch the opposite corner   
with her other hand. Pulling back and forth accross her back, she starts   
at her shoulder blades and slowly moves downward, stopping right above   
her small half-moons.

Putting one foot up on the sidewall of the tub and fighting off a wave   
of desperation that comes with parting her legs, she starts at the hip   
and works her way down to her foot, making sure to clean between each of   
her tiny toes before repeating with the other leg.

With only her intimate places left to wash, she turns her attention to   
her hairless, but slightly tingling girlhood. She gently runs the   
washcloth over her slit, and when she grazes her clitoris, her hand   
freezes as a jolt of electricity shoots up her spine, making her let out   
an unlady-like moan. Though pleasurable in a way she's never felt   
before, she mistakes it as a sign her bladder is about to betray her,   
being unable to remember ever being this full before. Even though any   
evidence would be washed away immediately, the thought of peeing in the   
shower, even accidentally, is too scandelous for the young lady to   
contemplate, so she ignores the urge to try and replicate that   
pleasurable sensation.

After quickly cleaning her rear, she steps back under the spray to rinse   
her hair, and once satisfied that the shampoo is gone, reaches up to   
detach the shower head from its mount. Using much the same pattern as   
before, she uses the shower head to rinse her body, making sure to   
remove every trace of soap from her skin. As she moves to rinse between   
her legs, she again freezes as she again experiences that strong,   
unfamiliar, but very pleasurable sensation, and unlike with the   
washcloth, this prolongs the stimulation rather than short-circuiting   
it. Flooded with unfamiliar pleasure, her brain is unable to order her   
hand to pull the shower head away and her thighs press together, holding   
the shower head against her delicate bits.

After a minute or so, her body trembles in what she will only much later   
realize was her very first orgasm, and as what little energy she has   
left goes to keeping her from falling, her bladder gives way, her golden   
liquid mingling with the spray from the shower head.

Once she's regained her senses, she notices she no longer needs to pee   
and blushes at the realization that she really did pee in the shower and   
hopes no one ever learns of this incident. Finishing rinsing off,   
putting the shower head back in place, and turning off the water, she   
grabs her towel and dries off, being careful not to tangle her hair   
before wrapping it around her several times, covering her from just   
under her arms to right below her knees.

Wiping fog from her glasses, she places them on her nose and grabs her   
clothes. Back in the bedroom, she hangs the outfit on a wall hook before   
sitting down at her vanity to brush out her hair.

Once her hair is tied up with a fresh ribbon, she unwraps the towel from   
around her and pulls the sailor top on. She then steps into the panties   
and pulls them up. The lace feels unfamiliar yet pleasant against her   
skin, and a glance in a full-length mirror has her thinking they make a   
cute contrast with the top. Putting on the skirt and taking a longer   
look in the mirror to make sure nothing's askew, she decides she's ready   
to face the world.

Deciding to skip breakfast, she heads for the entrance of her family's   
mansion and selects a pair of brown leather flip flops and slide them on   
before walking out the door to start her day.


	2. First Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazuki and Doremi desperately need during first period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: Classroom desperation, public accident.

Hazuki's Sexual Awakening by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 2: First Accidents

The weather is warm but breezy as Hazuki walks the familiar paths that   
will take her to Misora First Elementary, the air currents feeling   
pleasant as they pass between her legs and graze her barely covered   
girlhood, but she's unable to fully enjoy the sensations thanks to   
worries that a sudden gust will leave her lacey unmentionables on full   
display, but is distracted from both as she sees one of her friends up   
ahead.

"Ohayo, Ai-chan!" she greets as she crosses paths with the athletic   
blunette, who is wearing her usual lime-green t-shirt, but has   
substituted her overalls for cut-off jean shorts and her sneakers for   
sandals on account of the summer heat.

"Ohayo, Hazuki-chan!" replies Aiko, "I don't know about you, but I'm   
glad today's the last day before summer break."

As they continue towards school, the two chat happily for a few minutes   
before a red head with oversized odango runs up to them.

"Ohayo, Doremi-chan!" greet the blunette and brunette in unison as the   
newcomer catches her breath.

Panting, Doremi replies, "Ohayo, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan!" Doremi's outfit   
has the least variation from her usual, mainly missing the lavender tank   
top to expose the pink t-shirt beneath.

"Ya oversleep again?" Asks the osakan tomboy.

"Yeah, replies Doremi, "I barely had time to grab any breakfast before   
leaving the house."

The trio continue on and are soon joined by their purple-haired friend,   
Onpu, who is wearing a lavender sundress as usual, but has dispensed   
with the yellow blouse and violet bike shorts she usually wears under it   
and has replaced her sneakers with sandals.

Not long after the final member of the quartet joins their precession,   
they reach the school, and quickly change into their school shoes before   
heading to Class 4-2 for Homeroom. On the way, they all stop by the   
water fountain to wet their parched throats from the slightly sweaty   
walk to school, but none of them opt for a last minute toilet break.

Homeroom passes without incident, and it isn't until fifteen minutes   
into the first class of the day that Hazuki's body gives her the first   
hint to her mistake. Unbeknownst to the young lady, her accident from   
earlier that morning, instead of emptying her bladder completely, had   
only emptied it to below the threshold at which she would register the   
need to pee. Now that her bladder had had time to relax and contract   
around its reduced contents, she was suddenly in as much need of the   
toilet as when she had decided to wait until after her morning shower to   
take her morning pee.

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem as she was used to holding her   
waters until a break came and she could sneak off to the school toilets   
without having to announce her need, but several things were working   
against her this morning. For one, her bladder was still tired from   
being pushed so close to its limit just earlier that morning. Second,   
she had spent an entire minute drinking from the water fountain, which   
easily amounted to a liter of water. A liter of water that already had   
half-an-hour to start working through her system with another half hour   
until the first break. Thirdly, Seki-sensei had decided to do end of   
term review to prepare the class for their summer homework instead of   
new material, and while Hazuki wasn't one to brag about her grades, she   
was nonetheless routinely in the top five for her grade, and as such,   
the review was insufficient to distract her from the growing bulge in   
her lower abdomen.

Despite her growing desperation, Hazuki resists the urge to squirm in   
her seat, grab her crotch, or anything else that would be unladylike to   
try and hold off the impending flood until first period is over, though   
she does allow herself to cross her legs under her desk. She repeatedly   
glances in the direction of the classroom's wall clock, but it seems to   
take an eternity for the second hand to make each little tick of a   
revolution towards the bell and a chance to go to the bathroom.

With fifteen minutes left in first period, her bladder throbbing for   
relief, chewing on her pencil eraser in hopes anyone looking in her   
direction will think she's deep in thought, and her eyes darting around   
the room for anything that might help her situation or at least take her   
mind off the incessant signals from her bladder, Hazuki wonders if she   
should swallow her pride and ask to be excused.

Deciding that admitting her need would be less humiliating than   
wetting herself, Hazuki starts to raise her hand, but before it reaches   
the height of her ear, Seki-sensei pauses her lecture to address   
another student, "Do you have a question, Harukaze?"

Standing up, Doremi asks, "Seki-sensei, can I go to the bathroom?"

Sounding annoyed, Seki-sensei replies, "That's may you go to the   
bathroom, and no you may not. There's only ten minutes until the end of   
the period, and if anyone can't afford to miss review, it's you. Now,   
sit back down."

Chiming in, Tetsuya Kotake taunts the redhead, "What's wrong Dojimi? You   
forget to visit the toilet this morning?" only for Seki-sensei to hit   
the soccer-playing boy between the eyes with a piece of chalk.

Everyone, quiet down now!" Yells the slightly irate teacher in an   
attempt to restore order.

Knowing there's no way Seki-sensei will excuse her now, Hazuki aborts   
her attempt to gain the teacher's attention before glancing over to   
Doremi. The redhead is fidgetting in her seat, leading Hazuki to suspect   
that Kotake wasn't far from the mark and that nearly missing breakfast   
and having to run to catch up with her and Aiko weren't the only   
consequences of her oldest and closest friend oversleeping that morning.

Suddenly, Hazuki notices Doremi go rigid before the redhead jams a hand   
between her legs and the brunette can hear the odango-headed girl   
hissing something under her breath that sounds like "don't come out."

Unfortunately, watching her friend has distracted Hazuki from her own   
need a bit too well as she feels her panties growing damp and realizes   
she's sprung a leak of her own. Clenching her teeth and gripping the   
edges of her desk, Hazuki manages to halt the flow just as the chimes   
signaling the end of first period ring out.

Standing up, Hazuki glances down and notices a wet spot about the size   
of a 500-yen coin soaking into the wooden seat, feeling grateful she had   
pulled the back of her skirt from under her when she sat down. Trying to   
keep her gait natural, she heads for the classroom door as Doremi runs   
past her.

As she steps into the hall, Hazuki is greeted by the sight of Doremi   
hunched over, the Redhead's hands bunching up the front of her shorts as   
a large wet patch spreads over the seat and inner thighs of the garment,   
and Doremi's golden liquid cascades to the floor, an already sizeable   
puddle continueing to grow.

As she watches her oldest friend wetting uncontrollably, Hazuki is torn   
between comforting the redhead or rushing to the bathroom to avoid   
sharing the same fate.

Once pee stops gushing from Doremi's crotch, Hazuki approaches her   
sobbing friend, trying to avoid stepping in the puddle, but eventually   
giving up as the evidence of Doremi's accident reaches beyond arms reach   
in all directions. As Hazuki places a comforting hand on the redhead's   
back, she can hear other students stepping into the hallway and is sure   
she can hear Kotake and Reika Tamaki jeering at Doremi's misfortune, but   
the brunette is too preoccupied with trying to help her friend and avoid   
adding to the puddle to make out the words of her classmates.

Whispering in Doremi's ear, Hazuki says soothingly, "Come on,   
Doremi-chan, let's head to the bathroom and we can use magic to clean   
you up." When the only response is more crying from the distraught and   
humiliated girl, Hazuki gently grabs Doremi by the arm and starts   
leading her down the hallway, progress slow as Hazuki tries to keep her   
thighs pressed together and Doremi is in no condition to watch where   
she's going.

As she guides Doremi into the girls' bathroom, she locks the door to   
prevent anyone from walking in on them in the middle of performing   
magic, and realizing Doremi is still too upset to do it herself, Hazuki   
pulls out her Rhythm Tap. Just as she's about to initiate the   
transformation sequence, she realizes there's no way she could perform   
the dance like moves required in her current state.

At that moment, her bladder gives a spasm on par with the ones she felt   
right before losing it in the shower that morning. With Doremi the only   
other person in the restroom and still preoccupied with her soaked   
clothing, Hazuki throws lady-like discretion to the winds and runs into   
the nearest stall, not bothering to lock the door behind her.

As she hikes up her skirt and reaches for the waistband of her lacy   
panties, Hazuki can feel warm pee starting to run down the inside of her   
thigh. Decideing it's too late to keep her underwear dry, she sits down   
on the toilet and lets the leaky flood gates open wide.

The lace front of her panties offers little to either block or absorb   
Hazuki's golden liquid as it gushes forth and cascades into the toilet   
bowl beneath her. The relief of finally emptying her overfilled bladder   
is wonderful, but the experience is somehow enhanced by the feeling of   
wet lace against her girlhood and dry silk against her rump instead of   
the cold toilet seat.

Holding up the front of her skirt and spreading her legs, Hazuki looks   
down to stare at the translucent lace covering her privates and the   
torrential flow from her crotch, the sight somehow adding to the naughty   
thrill of peeing through her pantis, a smile coming to her face even as   
her cheeks turn red as her waiting friend's hair.

After a full minute of watching her waste waters cascading into the   
bowl, her stream finally trickles to a halt. Baring down, she forces her   
bladder to give up the last of its cargo, releasing several bursts   
lasting from ten to thirty seconds before she's satisfied that she's   
completely empty.

As this is probably the most privacy she'll have until she returns home   
in the evening, part of Hazuki is tempted to try and recreate that   
pleasant feeling from when she cleaned between her legs during her   
morning shower, but she knows Doremi is still waiting for her out in the   
main part of the bathroom and that they'll need to hurry if they don't   
want to be late for gym class.

Wrapping a few sheets of toilet paper around her hand, Hazuki wipes away   
the traces of pee on her thighs before patting her crotch dry, resisting   
the urge to rub more vigorously at her young girlhood. Dropping the   
tissue in the bowl and flushing the toilet, she leaves the stall to find   
Doremi still standing in soaked shorts, but finally starting to calm   
down.

"Sorry about that, Doremi-chan." Hazuki says before pulling out her tap   
and initiating her transformation sequence, gloves appearing on her   
hands, her shoes being replaced with boots, an orange dress with the   
outer layer of the skirt ending in petal like protrusions replacing her   
sailor top and skirt, and an orange witch hat appearing on her head in   
order as she completes the dance like motions.

Her transformation complete, Hazuki places her tap upon her chest and   
shouts, "Pretty Witchy, Hazuki-chi!" before striking a pose. Double   
tapping her tap to summon her Poron, she shouts her incantation, "Paipai   
Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!" the tip of the wand-like instrument spinning   
rapidly as she points it at Doremi, "Clean Doremi-chan up!"

A ring of orange musical notes shoots from the tip of Hazuki's poron and   
encircle Doremi, removing any trace of pee from the redhead's shorts and   
even drying the tears and mucus dripping from her eyes and nose.

Finally regaining her composure, Doremi says, "Thank you, Hazuki-chan."

Just then, the bell rings, and undoing her transformation, Hazuki   
unlocks the bathroom door and practically drags her odango-headed friend   
out of the bathroom, yelling, "We're late for gym class." Hazuki was by   
far the least athletic of the Ojamajo and really wasn't very fond of   
gym, but being late for class, even with good reason, wasn't something   
that sat right with the bespectacled girl.


	3. Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doremi plots revenge on those who teased her for her accident during Gym class, leaving Hazuki to be the voice of reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Magically filled bladders, public wetting.

Hazuki's Sexual Awakening by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 3: Gym Class

When they get to the gym, there is little need for the two to explain   
their lateness as by now the entire class has heard about Doremi's   
accident, Kotake, Tamaki, and the SOS Trio all hurling insults in their   
own ways Doremi's direction as they entered the gym. After their   
classmates are reprimanded, the pair are instructed to quickly change   
and prepare themselves for Boys versus Girls Dodge ball.

In the girls' locker room, Hazuki again becomes self-conscious about her   
choice in panties, especially since she now realizes she neglected to   
dry them with the spell she'd used to make Doremi presentable and   
internally sighs in relief that most of the girls had already changed   
before she and Doremi got there. Still, she keeps her back to Doremi and   
pulls on the red buruma of the girls' gym uniformbefore removing her   
skirt and sailor top, pulling on the name-tagged white t-shirt with red   
trim and swapping her normal school shoes for her gym shoes.

Walking out of the locker room with the redhead next to her, Hazuki   
asks, "Want to partner with me for pre-game stretches?"

When the redhead replies, "Dodo!" to Hazuki's query, the brunette   
immediately realizes that Doremi must have switched places with her   
fairy familiar Dodo while Hazuki wasn't looking.

As Hazuki and Dodo do the usual stretches that start gym class,   
including the two-person stretch that involves standing back-to-back and   
linking arms as one leans forward to lif the other off the floor, Hazuki   
wonders what Doremi is up to.

After everyone has finished stretching, the students line-up in two   
lines 5 meters either side of the court's center line. Having been   
picked as team captains, Aiko is at the center of the girls' line,   
Kotake opposite her at the center of the boys' line.

As the whistle is blown to start the game and the ball tossed straight   
up at center, Aiko and Kotake rush forth as the rest break formation to   
be less easy targets.

The track star beats the soccer player to the center line, slapping the   
ball out of the air and sending it towards the boys' side of the court.   
Normally, Kotake might have been fast enough to attempt intercepting the   
ball and sending it back towards the girls' side, but his movements seem   
unusually sluggish and his outstretched hand is several feet short of   
the ball as it flies pass him and strikes Sagawa Yuji of the SOS Trio   
square in the gut.

A whistle blows and there is a shout of "Yuji out!" As Kotake retrieves   
the ball and Sagawa heads for the bleachers. Hazuki briefly notices a   
triumphant smirk on Aiko's face and suspects the blunette of   
deliberately targeting Sagawa for his part in picking on Doremi minutes   
earlier.

Hazuki snaps out of her thoughts as she sees Kotake throw the ball in   
the direction of Dodo and herself, likely aiming for the Redhead unaware   
of Dodo's existence, much less that Doremi has the fairy participating   
in gym class in her stead.

Having decided to get eliminated as soon as possible to check on Doremi,   
Hazuki attempts to block Dodo from being hit, but she isn't quite fast   
enough and the ballstrikes both apprentice and fairy.

As the whistle is blown and there's a shout of "Fujiwara, Harukaze Out!"   
Hazuki leads Dodo off the court. No longer paying attention to the game   
and figuring everyone will be too busy to notice her sneak away for a   
minute, Hazuki heads back to the locker room to find her fairy Rere   
sleeping in her crystal orb among Hazuki's clothes.

Waking the tiny sprite, Hazuki instructs, "Rere, I need you to cover for   
me in Gym, and try to keep Dodo out of trouble." Nodding her head, Rere   
transforms into Hazuki and heads out to the gym.

Satisfied that no one will come looking for her, Hazuki checks the   
stalls of the bathroom adjacent to the locker room and even the showers,   
but finds no sign of Doremi.

Starting to worry about her friend, Hazuki transforms again and casts a   
spell, "Pretty Witchy, Hazuki-chi! Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu! Point me   
to Doremi-chan!"

A glass sphere appears in Hazuki's hand, a free floating arrow within.   
Following the direction the arrow points, Hazuki is lead to the double   
doors back into the gym where the rest of the class is still playing   
dodgeball, the arrow pointing towards the rafters, flying the only way   
to continue following where it points.

Knowing her broom would give away her secret, she decides on a magical   
disguise, "Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu! Turn me into a sparrow!" In a   
puff of smoke and musical notes, the orange clad witch turns into a tiny   
bird with orange feathers and large, wireframe glasses that would look   
less out of place on an owl.

Flapping her new wings rapidly and now too small for anyone to see   
clearly, Hazuki zooms up towards the rafters over the court. After a   
minute or two, she finds Doremi, shrunken and in a pink butterfly   
costume looking down on the game below.

Landing next to Doremi, Hazuki speaks, "Why are you up here,   
Doremi-chan?"

"I'm getting back at those who teased me for wetting!" replies Doremi in   
a tone Hazuki wasn't expecting. "It's a bit of a shame Ai-chan took   
Yuji-kun out so quickly, but I've already used magic to make Tamaki,   
Kotake and the rest of the SOS Trio's bladders fill rapidly, and now I'm   
just waiting for the right time to make the ball hit them in just the   
right place to make them lose control in front of everyone!"

While Doremi getting mad at being teased was closer to Hazuki's past   
experience as the odango-headed girl's friend than her fears that Doremi   
would be moping in a bathroom stall, and Hazuki knew Doremi was the kind   
to give as good as she got, especially when it came to Tamaki and   
Kotake, Hazuki didn't think her oldest friend would go so far as to   
abuse magic for the sake of revenge and wasn't sure how to react.

Glancing down to the game below, Hazuki can see the tell tell signs that   
Doremi's targets are starting to feel the affects of Doremi's magic on   
their bladders, Kotake in particular almost looking like he's moving in   
slow motion compared to his usual status as the class's second best   
athlete, with Aiko dominating the game more than usual as a result. Ota   
Yutaka and Sugiyama Toyokazu are still in the game, but that seems to be   
more due to Aiko toying with them than the comedians managing to hold   
their own. Tamaki, the only girl to tease Doremi for her accident, is   
standing away from the action, but Hazuki can tell that the more   
snobbish rich girl's posture is way too rigid.

Turning to her friend and adopting the sternest expression she can   
muster with a beak, wings crossed over her breast, the girl turned   
sparrow starts to lecture, "You shouldn't be doing this, Doremi-chan!"

Trying to look angry and failing miserably thanks to her poorly done   
transformation, Doremi retorts, "But that was so humiliating and they   
made it a thousand times worse!" screams the redheaded butterfly with   
enough volume to blow back Hazuki's head feathers. "They must pay for   
what they did!"

Hoping Doremi's tirade wasn't heard below, Hazuki replies calmly, "What   
they did was unexcusable, but would humiliating them make you any better   
than them? Are you anymore justified in using magic like this than   
Poppu-chan was when she summoned ghosts to scare Kimitaka-kun for being   
a bully or Onpu-chan when she used forbidden magic to brainwash that   
panel of judges into declaring her the winner in that talent contest?"

Her misplaced fury abating, Doremi replies, "I guess not, but-"

Cutting the redhead off, Hazuki declares, "Weren't you right there with   
Ai-chan and myself in scolding Poppu for abusing magic and convincing   
Onpu-chan that she shouldn't use forbidden magic?"

Dropping to her knees, Doremi replies, "Your right."

Seeing her friend on the verge of fresh tears, Hazuki places a wing tip   
comfortingly on the other girls back and says soothingly, "It's okay,   
Doremi-chan. What Tamaki and the boys did was really mean, but at least   
you came to your senses before you could do anything you might regret."   
Glancing down to see the remaining girls outnumbering the remaining boys   
by more than 2-to-1, all three of the SOS Trio now on the bench, Hazuki   
adds, "We'd better head back down, or we might have trouble swapping   
places with Dodo and Rere again."

As the two transformed girls prepare to fly back down and return to full   
size, there's a nagging feeling that Hazuki has forgotten something.

Remembering what Doremi confessed to doing before Hazuki found her, the   
girl turned sparrow faces the redhead and asks, "Shouldn't you undo the   
spell you cast on their bladders?"

"I guess you're right." replies Doremi, pulling out her poron again and   
casting another spell, "Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto! Empty   
Tamaki's bladder!"

Glancing down as a ring of pink musical notes rain down, apparently   
unseen by everyone who is unaware of magic, Hazuki sees Tamaki, who was   
already standing with an unnatural stiffness go ram rod straight before   
grabbing the crotch of her red buruma and bolting from the court. The   
blonde doesn't make it halfway to the gym door before the dam breaks   
completely, however, and even from this height, Hazuki's avian eyes can   
see the red fabric darken as pee gushes from between Tamaki's fingers   
and the blonde falls to her knees as her hair obscures her face and a   
massive puddle spreads out around her on the hardwood.

As the whistle blows to signal a time out and Kaori Shimakura volunteers   
to escort her friend to the locker room to get cleaned up, Hazuki can   
hear Aiko comment to Onpu, "Serves her right for givin' Doremi-chan a   
hard time earlier."

As the spectacle comes to an end and the game resumes, Hazuki turns an   
avian stare on Doremi, but before she can open her beak, Doremi throws   
up her hands defensively, "I swear I didn't mean to do that! I thought   
the spell would just vanish the extra pee!"

Face winging and remembering that they've all had times where a spell   
backfired spectacularly, Hazuki replies, "I guess it can't be helped,   
and it probably isn't worth risking a similar mistake with the boys."

With that, the pair return to the girl's locker room, and hearing the   
showers starting, decide it's safe to return to normal. It takes a bit   
of effort to catch Rere and Dodo's attention while trying not to alert   
anyone to there being two Hazukis and two Doremis, but the two manage to   
take their position on the bleachers just in time to see Aiko deliver   
the game winning shot straight into Kotake's gut.

Winded by the blunette's overly aggressive attack, the soccer player   
drops to his knees and groans as the ball rolls away from his failed   
catch. There's a faint hissing sound from Kotake's direction, and while   
the black shorts of the boy's gym uniform don't show it as well as the   
girls' red buruma did when Tamaki wet herself mere minutes earlier, the   
puddle spreading out from under him coupled with his face going as red   
as the hair of the girl he's so fond of picking on makes it obvious   
Aiko's last strike shattered the hold he had on the liquid that had been   
slowing him all game. Though his eyes water in embarrassment, he doesn't   
let his tears fall and Hazuki can see the SOS Trio fidgetting out of the   
corner of her eye and concludes that the three wannabe comedians are   
worried about sharing in Kotake's fate.

The other soccer players in the class pull Kotake to his feet and as the   
humiliated boy exits the gym, the rest of the students are dismissed to   
shower and dress for their next class.

After the excitement of that morning, Hazuki is relieved that lunch and   
afternoon classes pass without any further incident, and as she changes   
out of her school shoes and slips on her sandals, the young lady   
contemplates how she'll spend the remaining hours until sunset.


	4. Taking Care of Hana-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazuki grows desperate while watching baby Hana at the MAHO-Dou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this Chapter: Childcare, wetting, exhibitionism.

Hazuki's Sexual Awakening by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 4: Taking Care of Hana-chan

As Hazuki exits the school, she's joined by Doremi, Aiko, and Onpu, the   
redhead asking the child idol, "NO work this afternoon?"

Onpu replies, "Not today, but I'll be pretty busy over summer vacation."   
Placing a finger to her chin in thought, she asks, "What flowers do you   
think would be good for a summer sell at the MAHO-Dou."

Hazuki replies, "Sunflowers are always popular this time of year, and   
Violets, Irises, and Aster are all in full bloom."

The girls continue chatting about various summer flowers as they make   
their way to the Flower Garden MAHO-Dou.

As the quartet enters the flower shop, they are greeted by Majorika and   
Lala, the blob like witch frog barely managing to keep her dustpan   
airborne, the blonde fairy swaying back and forth as she floats towards   
the girls, both with very obvious dark rings under their eyes.

"The two of ya look worse than usual." comments Aiko bluntly.

"Did Hana-chan give you two that much trouble last night and today?"   
Asks Hazuki, concern obvious in her tone.

"Neither of us have gotten a wink of sleep." Replies Lala.

Grumbling something, Majorika sticks out a worm-like tendril, forming   
the end of it into a crude hand and snapping her fingers to summon a   
sleep mask and earmuffs before declaring, "I'm heading to bed. Make sure   
you keep that brat from disturbing me and don't slack in your   
shopkeeping duties." without any of her usual fiery temper backing up   
the demands.

"There's some tea and cookies on the kitchen table if you girls want a   
snack before opening the shop." Adds Lala before following her cursed   
mistress in hopes of getting some much overdue sleep.

Heading into the kitchen, the girls split the cookies and each enjoy a   
few glasses of ice tea, finding the cold beverage refreshing after the   
hot walk from school.

As the girls finish their snack and Hazuki goes to flip the closed sign   
to open, the MAHO-Dou is filled with the wailing of an infant.

After turning the sign to open, Hazuki shouts, "I'll see to Hana-chan!"   
to the others as she starts up the spiral staircase that leads to Hana's   
nursery. As she enters the room and declares, "Mama's here Hana-chan!",   
the crying halts. Sitting in the enclosure formed from the branches of   
the tree of life, the once crying, now smiling baby floats up off her   
mattress before launching her self at the brunette.

Spreading her arms, Hazuki catches the magical little bundle of joy and   
hugs her to her chest as she twirls the infant's blonde top knot around   
her finger.

Affectionately rubbing Hana's cheek against her own, Hazuki checks the   
baby's diaper and finds it dry and unsoiled, and concludes, "I guess   
Hana-chan was just bored." Walking over to a dresser, Hazuki pulls out a   
couple of sock puppets, "If the others need my help in the store,   
they'll let me know, so I guess I'll entertain Hana-chan for a while."

Sitting the baby down and pulling a sock puppet on to each arm, the   
bespectacled girl starts performing a puppet show, Hana periodically   
giggling and clapping her tiny hands.

When the puppets seem to no longer captivate the child, Hazuki starts   
tickling the infant, giggles filling the room, and when the infant grows   
tired of being tickled, Hazuki starts a game of peek-a-boo.

As Hazuki continues to entertain her charge, the tea she drank with her   
afterschool snack quickly works its way through her system, ultimately   
filling her bladder. On top of a lifetime of toilet shyness and polite   
upbringing making it easy to tune out the signals from her bladder,   
she's having so much fun playing with Hana that her need goes unnoticed   
longer than usual as she unconsciously crosses and recrosses her legs.

When her bladder's pleas to be emptied finally reach Hazuki's conscious   
thoughts, the girl nearly bends double and can't resist grabbing   
herself. Blushing at her loss of composure and glad no one but Hana   
could witness it, Hazuki wonders how it got this bad without her   
noticing and what she should do about it.

Sitting Hana back in the enclosure that serves as the infant witch's   
crib, Hazuki heads for the stairs, only for the baby to start wailing.   
Maternal instincts overriding the imperative to empty her bladder, the   
bespectacled girl cradles the crying child in her arms.

As Hana continues to cry, Hazuki checks the infants diaper to find it   
clean and dry. Glancing at a wall clock, Hazuki realizes that it's past   
time for Hana's evening bottle and she makes her way down the stairs to   
the MAHO-Dou's kitchen, trying to calm the crying baby as she goes.

The going is slow, Hazuki having to take tiny steps as she tries to keep   
her thighs pressed together to hold back the pressure her bladder is   
exerting on her young girlhood, but she eventually reaches the kitchen   
and deposits her charge in a highchair.

Though tempted to ask one of her friends to take over for her, Hazuki's   
sense of responsibility won't allow it as she fills the kettle, the   
sound of running water adding to the torment of her overfilled bladder.

Placing the kettle on the stove, the wait for the water to heat up feels   
like an eternity as Hazuki paces back and forth, periodically halting to   
press her thighs together and barely resisting the urge to make   
unladylike grabs at her crotch and regretting the vow she and the other   
ojamajo made to forego all magic in caring for Hana.

The kettle whistling comes as a signal that Hazuki is close to relief,   
but her renewed optimism is short lived as the sound of water sloshing   
as she mixes Hana's formula makes it hard not to think of her waste   
waters sloshing around in her lower abdomen.

Finished mixing the formula and tightly securing a lid on the bottle,   
Hazuki splashes some of the formula on her wrist to ensure it's the   
proper temperature before walking over to Hana's highchair. Cradling the   
infant in one arm, Hazuki presents the nipple of the bottle to the   
hungry baby, and Hana starts to greedily suckle at the offered bottle.

As Hana feeds, Hazuki makes her way for the toilets, eager to get rid of   
the pee that she's been holding for so long.

As she enters the staff restroom, Hazuki realizes that she has a   
problem, namely that between Hana and the bottle, she hasn't a hand free   
with which to lower her underwear. She looks around the room for   
somewhere she can sit the infant down, but at that moment, her sphincter   
starts to give out and she can feel her lacy underwear growing damp.

Panicking, Hazuki hastily sits on the toilet, the feeding infant in her   
arms seeming to not notice what one of her mamas is doing.

As pee rushes forth, escaping Hazuki's body and gushing through her   
clothes to cascade into the bowl beneath her, the relief is   
overwhelming.

Hazuki finishes emptying her bladder about the same time Hana finishes   
emptying her bottle and the brunette shifts the blonde infant so the   
baby's head is resting on her shoulder and gently pats Hana's back until   
the infant lets out a loud belch.

It is only now that Hazuki examines the damage from her accident and   
realizes that, in her haste, she sat on her skirt, the back of the white   
garment not only soaked through, but tinted yellow in a way that would   
be impossible to go unnoticed.

Before Hazuki can think of what to do, there's a knock at the door and   
she can hear Onpu's voice, "Hazuki-chan, are you almost done in there?"   
At the same time, Hazuki feels Hana's diaper grow warm and swell, and   
before she can answer Onpu's question, the infant starts wailing as she   
leaks onto Hazuki's hand and shirt.

At the sound of the crying baby, Onpu barges into the room, Hazuki   
having forgotten to lock the door in her desperation. Mortified,   
Hazuki's face goes as red as Doremi's hair and her glasses fog over.   
Though surprised to see the slightly older girl in a state that makes it   
obvious she wet herself, Onpu's maternal priorities take over as the   
purple apprentice lifts the infant out of the shell-shocked girl's arms   
and holding the blonde at arm's length caries Hana over to a   
wall-mounted changing table.

As Onpu changes Hana's wet diaper, Hazuki notices that the child idol's   
movements are a bit stiffer than usual, which coupled with the fact that   
Onpu almost never uses the MAHO-Dou's facilities leads Hazuki to suspect   
that her fellow witch apprentice is, like when Hazuki prepared Hana's   
bottle, putting off her own needs to care for their young charge.

All too soon for the bespectacled girl's liking, Onpu finishes her task,   
and leaving the freshly diapered baby on the changing table, turns and   
says, "That's one pissy girl taken care of." Placing a finger to her   
chin, the purple-haired girl muses, "What to do about the other one?"

Hazuki watches, still mortified, as her fellow apprentice walks stiffly   
to the door and locks it before turning to face the brunette with a   
mischievous smile.

Regaining her voice, Hazuki starts to beg, "Please, don't tell anyone   
about this..."

Placing a finger to Hazuki's lips to halt further comment, Onpu replies,   
"Don't worry, Hazuki-chan. What happens here will stay between you, me,   
and Hana-chan." Before the purple apprentice can say another word, a   
quiet hiss is heard in the bathroom. Stepping back and grabbing the hem   
of her dress, Onpu raises the garment to reveal a yellow patch on her   
white panties and a few rivulets sliding down her pressed together   
thighs. "Besides, I'm on the verge of humiliating myself in the same   
way."

Hazuki stares transfixed as the child idol shakily forces her legs   
apart, the yelow patch growing ever so slightly as the rivulets become   
more pronounced. Holding her dress with one hand and using the other to   
caress her rather obvious bladder bulge, Onpu continues, "I've been   
holding it in since before I left home this morning. Seeing Doremi-chan   
and our other classmates having accidents was hard, but the tea really   
pushed me to my limit and now I'm leaking uncontrollably and the dam   
might burst at any moment."

The sight of her fellow Ojamajo slowly wetting herself has Hazuki frozen   
to the spot, her own wet clothing nearly forgotten as the mysterious   
tingle urging the brunette to touch her privates returns.

Continueing her lewd performance, Onpu declares, "It feels so naughty,   
yet so good to pee my panties in the privacy of my bathroom at home   
after a long day of holding it all in, and the thought of peeing them in   
a more public place has crossed my mind, but I could never bring myself   
to do it before seeing someone as sophisticated as Hazuki-chan in such a   
state!" With that Onpu presses down hard on her bladder, forcing the   
pressure against her spincter past the critical point.

Still transfixed, Hazuki stares as the small rivulets are replaced by a   
torrential cascade, Onpu's pee no longer trickling down the child idol's   
thighs, but pouring directly from her panties to the tiled floor as the   
undergarment goes from damp to completely soaked.

As an expression of bliss crosses Onpu's pinkened face and the child   
idol trembles in what Hazuki deduces to be a combination of relief and   
pleasure, the bespectacled girl can't help wondering if she would have   
looked similar to an outside observer when she lost control in the   
shower that morning.

As Onpu's waters slow to a trickle and then come to a stop, Hazuki's   
urge to touch and be touched in an intimate place grows stronger, but   
instead of touching herself and being touched by herself, the urge has   
become one to touch Onpu and to be touched by Onpu.

Not wanting to do something... so intimate... in so public a place,   
especially with an infant child in the room, but unable to suppress the   
urge completely, Hazuki leans in to give Onpu a chaste kiss on the cheek   
only for the purple-haired girl to intercept the brunette's lips with   
her own. With her brain short-circuiting from this turn of events,   
Hazuki puts up no resistence as Onpu pulls her into a hug, the warm   
wetness of the slightly younger girl's panties seeping through the front   
of Hazuki's skirt as the purple-haired girl slides her tongue into her   
stunned friend's mouth.

Letting the unfamiliar feelings of arousal wash over her and relaxing   
into the embrace, Hazuki moans into Onpu's mouth when the bolder girl   
reaches a hand under the brunette's soaked skirt to cup one of the   
bespectacled girl's half moons through black silk and gives it a gentle   
squeeze.

Taking Hazuki's moan and lack of resistence as permission to go further,   
Onpu slides her hand between Hazuki's thighs, seeking out the more   
reserved girl's pee drenched girlhood and breaks the kiss in surprise at   
what she finds, "Oh my, I would've never pegged Hazuki-chan as the kind   
to wear such sexy, lacy panties!"

Snapping back to reality and going red as a Tomato at Onpu's outburst,   
Hazuki regains her sense enough to stammer a reluctant protest,   
"On-Onpu-chan, as nice as this is, I don't think we should be doing this   
here, especially not with Hana-chan in the room..."

Her own blush growing a bit more intense in realization of what she's   
done in the last few minutes, Onpu replies with an undertone of   
disappointment, "I guess you're right."

Picking up on Onpu's disappointment and not really wanting to stop   
herself, Hazuki asks, in a near whisper, "If-If you'd like to   
continue... May-maybe you could spend the night at my house?"

Giving a megawatt smile, Onpu replies, "That sounds great! My dad's   
driving a sleeper train tonight and my mom's going to be working late at   
the talent agency, so I'm sure they'd rather I spend the night with a   
friend rather than home alone... In the meantime, I think we should get   
cleaned up."

With that, Onpu transforms, "Pretty Witchy, Onpu-chi!" and summoning her   
Poron, "Pururun Purun Famifami Fa! Clean Hazuki-chan and me!"

In a shower of purple musical notes, there clothes are dried, all   
evidence of their accidents, including the puddle Onpu left on the   
floor, vanishing. After using the MAHO-Dou's telephone to confirm with   
their mothers that it's okay for Onpu to spend the night with Hazuki and   
returning Hana to her nursery, the quartet of witch apprentices wake   
their mentor and her fairy familiar for their nightly babysitting before   
heading home under the flaming dusk sky.


	5. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazuki and Onpu take a bath together and Onpu teaches Hazuki a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this Chapter: Paired bathing, mutual masturbation, mutual frottage.

Hazuki's Sexual Awakening by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 5: The Bath

After their path splits off from Doremi and Aiko, Onpu asks the slightly   
older girl, "So, have you noticed any... unusual sensations,   
especially... down there?"

Nearly tripping over her own two feet at the purple-haired girl's   
question, a red-faced Hazuki replies, "Wha-what do you mean?"

Leaning in to whisper in Hazuki's ear Onpu asks, "Such as a tingle in   
your twatty that has nothing to do with needing to pee, wanting to pet   
your kitty, or holding in your tinkle when you don't need to."

It takes a few moments for Hazuki to parse some of the unfamiliar slang   
the purple-haired girl is employing, but realizing the likely meaning   
from context, Hazuki's face goes even redder as she stammers out,   
"Yes... but I don't think we should be talking about this in public."

Onpu holds off on further embarrassing questions for the time being and   
it isn't long before they're walking up to the front door of the   
Fujiwara mansion.

As the two young girls enter the house and remove their sandals, they   
are greeted loudly by Baaya, the elderly woman who serves as housekeeper   
to the Fujiwara family and nanny to Hazuki, "Welcome home, Ojou-sama!   
and welcome to the Fujiwara home to your friend!" At a more appropriate   
volume, the old lady continues, "I took the liberty of drawing a hot   
bath for Ojou-sama. Is there anything I can get for you before I leave   
you and your friend alone?"

Even with using magic to clean up, taking a bath to wash away the   
phantom uncleanliness of her accident sounds nice, but Hazuki isn't sure   
how to proceed with her guest.

Deciding it would be rude to make Onpu wait and not wanting to wait   
herself, Hazuki answers Baaya's query, "If it pleases my guest, I think   
we'll enjoy a nice soak together." With no objections from Onpu, the   
pair follow the elderly retainer to the bath the short woman has   
prepared.

Unlike the relatively small, western-style en suite attached to Hazuki's   
bedroom, the bathroom Baaya leads the girls too features a large tub   
that could easily fit all of the Ojamajo even with Doremi's little   
sister tagging along and a large area for washing prior to getting in   
the tub furnished with several low, polished wood stools and rinsing   
buckets made of the same polished wood.

Retrieving two large fluffy towels, one pastel orange, the other   
lavender from a linen closet along with matching washcloths, Baaya   
places them on a table against one wall and says, "If you need anything   
else, just give me a call." before bowing to her young charge and   
excusing herself.

As soon as they're alone, Onpu makes quick work of pulling her sun dress   
over her head, sliding her panties down to her ankles, and removing the   
hair tie holding up her side ponytail and discarding the clothing in a   
wicker basket.

Having been friends with Doremi since kindergarten and thus having   
shared a tub with the redhead countless times, and Aiko joining the pair   
several times in the year or so since the blunette's transfer, Hazuki is   
no stranger to seeing girls her own age completely naked, but this is   
her first time sharing a bath with Onpu, and the purple-haired girl is   
the first aside from Doremi that Hazuki will be sharing the bath with   
without a third girl present. As a result, Hazuki is caught off guard   
when she becomes transfixed by the sight of the child idol in all her   
glory and starts thinking she's starting to understand why so many of   
the boys at school fawn over the other girl.

It's only when Onpu walks up, places two fingers under Hazuki's chin and   
pushes up as she says, "I don't think there are any flies around here,   
but Hazuki-chan shouldn't hold her mouth so wide open." thas the   
brunette realizes she's been staring slack jawed at the child idol. As   
Hazuki's face turns red and her glasses fog over, Onpu exclaims, "An   
embarrassed Hazuki-chan is an adorable Hazuki-chan!" before turning her   
back to the brunette and sitting down on one of the stools.

Regaining some composure, Hazuki starts undressing herself, though far   
more self-consciously than usual given what happened between her and the   
purple-haired girl earlier that evening.

After adding her own clothes to the basket, Hazuki sits down on a second   
stool, feeling nervous about what the bolder girl might try as Onpu   
pulls her stool up behind Hazuki with washcloth and body wash in hand   
and asks, "How about we wash each other?"

Suspecting the offer isn't as innocent as it might have been at a public   
bath or previous sleepovers Hazuki has hosted, the blushing girl   
replies, "Th-That's fine, I can wash myself. Yo-you don't need to help   
me."

But before Hazuki can grab a washcloth of her own, Onpu has started   
massaging the brunette's shoulders, the child idol's hands slippery with   
body wash as she whispers in the bespectacled girl's ear, "Surely   
Hazuki-chan has shared this level of skinship with Doremi-chan and   
Ai-chan. Besides, I promise not to get too touchy feely unless   
hazuki-chan wants me too."

Melting into Onpu's touch and letting her guard down, Hazuki relents,   
"Go ahead, Onpu-chan."

Onpu slides her hands down to Hazuki's upper arms, massaging the body   
wash into the brunette's tired muscles before continuing to her elbows.   
The child idol seems to spend an inordinate amount of time on the orange   
apprentice's elbows, but Hazuki finds the experience too relaxing to   
complain.

After Onpu reaches Hazuki's hands and the pair interleave fingers   
momentarily, the purple apprentice withdraws her hands to lather up a   
wet washcloth. Spreading the prepared cloth accross Hazuki's shoulder   
blades, Onpu uses both hands to start scrubbing the brunette's back,   
massaging through the cloth at the same time. This treatment causes   
Hazuki to let out several soft moans, unsure whether she hopes Onpu does   
or does not hear them.

By the time Onpu is done with Hazuki's back, the brunette's pale flesh   
has turned a pearl pink with exfoliation. Pressing her front against   
Hazuki's back, Onpu reaches around to let her hands roam her   
bespectacled friend's chest and tummy, the purple apprentice's hardened   
nipples feeling like a pair of hardwood massage beads as they slide   
accross the brunette's back.

Hazuki isn't sure if the numerous brushes Onpu's hands make against her   
nipples are on purpose or by accident, but by the time the purple-haired   
girl proceeds to washing the maganeko's thighs, Hazuki is sure her own   
flat chest is sporting a pair of nipples as hard as the pair poking her   
in the back.

As Onpu wash's her friend's lower limbs, she lingers on the knees as   
long as she did on the elbows, and upon reaching Hazuki's ankles, asks   
the brunette to turn around.

Complying with the request, Hazuki finds herself with one leg held up,   
her foot grasped firmly in both of Onpu's hands as the slightly younger   
girl gives her a foot massage as much as washing the appendage.   
Meanwhile, Hazuki can't help roaming her eyes over the latest addition   
to her circle of friends who know about magic and blushes deeply when   
she notices that Onpu's legs are parted to give her a decent view of the   
child idol's girlhood, a blush which spreads to her entire body upon   
realizing that her raised leg probably means her own girlhood is even   
more exposed. If Onpu notices that Hazuki hasn't fainted from   
embarrassment yet through sheer force of will, she doesn't comment.

After Onpu is done with both of Hazuki's feet, the purple apprentice   
grabs the washcloth and pulls Hazuki on to her lap, seemingly oblivious   
to how deeply the bespectacled girl is blushing.

Reaching between Hazuki's legs, Onpu wipes once, twice, thrice at the   
brunette's damp girlhood, each stroke sending a jolt of electricity up   
her spine.

As Onpu withdraws her hand, Hazuki is torn between wanting more and   
suppressing the unfamiliar urges that have plagued her all day.

"Um...Onpu-chan," starts Hazuki in a barely audible whisper, "would...   
would you mind washing me a bit more thoroughly...down there? I...I   
don't quite feel clean yet."

Hazuki isn't sure if the smile she sees on Onpu's face out of the corner   
of her eye is really there, but the purple-haired girl brings the   
washcloth back to the brunette's girlhood, starting to really scrub at   
the orange apprentice's vulva. No longer limited to brief jolts,   
pleasure radiates out from Hazuki's core, the brunette unable to hold   
back soft moans as she wraps her arms around Onpu's neck and trembles in   
the child idol's lap.

Returning the hug with the arm not preoccupied with washing between   
Hazuki's legs, Onpu whispers to the bespectacled girl, "If Hazuki-chan   
wanted me to pet her kitty, she just needed to ask. No need to pretend a   
few quick wipes wasn't enough to get you clean."

Hazuki would blush deeper if possible as she tries to deny Onpu's   
completely accurate assessment, "Th-That's not it, when Doremi-chan had   
her accident, I barely made it myself, but soaked my panties, and when I   
used magic to clean Doremi, I neglected to include myself in the spell."

Discarding the wash cloth, Onpu replies, "If that's true, then you'd   
have no interest in me doing this," Onpu pinches Hazuki's clit, nearly   
making the brunette jump out of Onpu's lap, "or this," Onpu slides a   
finger along Hazuki's slit from clit to vaginal opening, "Or sliding a   
finger in here." Onpu dips her finger tip into Hazuki's passage, the   
bespectacled girl shivering in pleasure from such an intimate touch.

Swallowing her pride, Hazuki replies, "it-It feels great. The-The way   
Onpu-chan is touching me...it feels incredible! I really did wet my   
panties before gym class, but I was just using that as an excuse!"

Giving Hazuki's slit another tesing swipe of her finger, Onpu says,   
"Hazuki-chan looks so much cuter when she's being honest! Now,   
Hazuki-chan, tell me what you want me to do."

Throwing restraint to the wind, Hazuki shouts, "Onpu-chan, Pl-Please   
Touch me! Show me how one girl pleasures another!"

"It would be my honor." replies Onpu, reaching both hands down to   
Hazuki's girlhood. Gripping the brunette's clit tightly between the   
thumb and forefinger of one hand, the child idol starts rolling the   
little bundle of nerves between the digits as she slides the middle   
finger of her other hand all the way to the knuckle within the   
bespectacled girl's passage and starts to slowly slide it in and out.

As waves of pleasure beyond anything else she's experienced wash over   
her, Hazuki tightens her grip around Onpu's neck and wraps her legs   
around the child idol's waist, yelling, "OH KAMI! Please don't stop!"

Smiling broadly at Hazuki's reaction, Onpu slides another finger within   
her friend, increasing her pace, the brunette moaning ever louder and   
squirming more in the purple-haired girl's lap at every increase in   
sensation.

When Onpu senses that Hazuki is right on the verge, the child idol   
quickly withdraws her fingers and gently pushes the bespectacled girl   
off her lap and back on to her own stool.

Feeling quite frustrated at the sudden cessation of Onpu's treatment,   
Hazuki lets out a very unlady-like whine, "Why did you stop?"

Teasingly, Onpu replies, "Come now, I couldn't let Hazuki-chan go   
unpunished for lying." Turning her back to Hazuki, Onpu adds, "Besides,   
you still need to wash me, and we have all night for more fun."

Though her girlhood is aching from the denied release, Hazuki can't   
muster up further protest as she coats her hands in body wash and gets   
to work massaging Onpu's shoulders.

Hazuki's hands move hesitantly, but Onpu will have none of it as she   
leans into the brunette's touch and urges, "Come on, Hazuki-chan, really   
work those fingers into the muscles." Hazuki complying as much out of   
courtesy as suppressed desire.

The brunette would've normally continued down until she reached the   
stool, but being unusually aware of the feminine body before her,,,   
Hazuki halts before even reaching the child idol's butt crack before   
reaching around to rub body wash into Onpu's trim tummy.

Onpu pushes her stool back until it's touching the front of Hazuki's and   
leans back until both girls can feel the brunette's harden nipples   
pressing into the purple-haired girl's back. Hazuki tries to ignore this   
latest sensation as she moves up, intending to quickly wash the child   
idol's flat chest, but as soon as she cups the younger girl's   
non-existant breasts, Onpu lays her hands over the brunette's, holding   
them in place.

Laying her own fingers over each of Hazuki's, Onpu guides her friend in   
fondling her chest, encouraging the brunette to roll nipple between   
thumb and forefinger and massage the flesh that will grow into boobs   
with the remaining fingers.

Before long, Hazuki is fondling Onpu all on her own, and she only   
realizes the guiding hands have fallen away when the purple-haired girl   
comments, "That feels really nice. Hazuki-chan is a really quick   
learner."

Blushing in realization of what she's doing, Hazuki halts the fondling   
and reaches to wash Onpu's thighs, the child idol doing a split where   
she sits to give Hazuki easy access not only to the inside of her   
thighs, but to her own aching girlhood. At the same time, Onpu reclines   
some and contorts her hips in an attempt to give Hazuki a direct view of   
the child idol's slit from her over the shoulder viewpoint.

Hazuki can see what Onpu is trying to show her, but timidity prevents   
the brunette from going that close to the root end of the child idol's   
thighs as she runs her hands up and down the silky limbs.

Deciding to give Hazuki a push, Onpu pretends to be nearing her limit as   
she exclaims, "AH! It's gonna leak out!" before carefully relaxing her   
pelvic floor just enough for pee to flow out and wash over the idol's   
crotch, but without enough pressure to form a stream. "Now, my tired   
twatty is all dirty."

Hazuki isn't convinced that Onpu really sprung a leak, but moves a hand   
to the child idol's girlhood anyways, running her soapy fingers along   
the purple-haired girl's outer lips.

Grabbing Hazuki's arm with both hands, Onpu commands, "You need to   
really scrub it!" the purple apprentice starting to moan softly as   
Hazuki starts rubbing her more vigorously. "And don't forget to clean   
inside!" adds the child idol, prompting Hazuki to tentatively slide a   
finger into the younger girl's passage.

As Hazuki gets more and more into the act of fingering Onpu, the   
purple-haired girl releases her grip shortly before declaring, "Ah yes!   
I'm so close!" leaving Hazuki with a decision.

Feeling unusually vindictive, Hazuki starts filling a wooden bucket from   
a nearby tap, not giving the water time to warm up properly. Once the   
bucket is full and with Onpu on the verge of orgasm, the brunette yanks   
her hand away from the child idol's crotch, and before Onpu can protest,   
the bespectacled girl dumps the bucket of cool water over the   
purpled-haired girl.

As Onpu shivers from the sudden dowsing, Hazuki refills the bucket, the   
tap now properly warmed up and rinses her own body before walking over   
to the tub. Carefully, Hazuki lifts one leg over the high sidewall of   
the tub and then the other, and placing her back against the far wall,   
slowly sinks below the surface, letting the warm water engulf her up to   
her shoulders.

Having recovered, Onpu climbs into the bath as well, sitting with her   
back against the side wall of the tub, right across from Hazuki.

Both girls sit in a somewhat awkward silence for quite some time,   
letting the water soak into their bodies before Onpu finally speaks,   
"That was kind of mean, Hazuki-chan."

"Well," starts Hazuki, feeling only slightly guilty for dumping cold   
water on her friend, "It wasn't very nice to leave me hanging like that   
either."

"I guess you're right." Half crawling, half swimming, Onpu starts to   
cross the tub as she says, "How about we call it even and make up?" the   
child idol speaking those last two words in the most sultry tone she can   
muster.

Hazuki starts to feel flush, though she's not sure if from Onpu's   
renewed advance or from spending too long in the tub.

Hazuki puts up no resistance as Onpu's lips meet her own and the child   
idol presses a knee between the brunette's legs and straddles one of her   
thighs. As the two kiss, there eyes closed to focus on the sensations,   
their tiny nipples, hard as pebbles rubbing against each other, Onpu's   
tongue explores Hazuki's mouth as her hands roam over the bespectacled   
girl's body, the shyer girl taking the purple-haired girl's lead.

When Onpu reaches the brunette's half moons, she pulls the other girl   
closer, their trim tummies touching, their girlhoods pressed firmly   
against the other's thigh. Onpu starts grinding against Hazuki's thigh   
and uses her grip on the older girl's rear to encourage the bespectacled   
girl to follow suit, her own hands fallling to rest on the child idol's   
petite posterior.

The ripples in the bath water soon build into waves that threaten to   
crash over the sidewall of the tub unto the floor as the two young   
ladies continue to grind against each other, fondling each other's   
rears, and swallow each other's moans. Onpu withdraws her tongue, but   
leaves her mouth open in invitation for Hazuki's tongue, which the rich   
girl is eager to accept. At the same time, one of the purple   
apprentice's hands creeps lower to slide a finger into the orange   
apprentice's passage, the other girl following suit soon after.

Feeling herself reaching the point she was at just before Onpu left her   
hanging, Hazuki breaks the kiss, throws her head back and shouts, too   
lost in pleasure to care if anyone overhears, "Onpu-chan, I'm so close!"

Panting heavily, Onpu replies, "Me too, Hazuki-chan!"

Abandoning their reciprocal fondling and fingering, the two   
nine-year-olds hug each other as tightly as they can, their grinding   
against each other more frantic than ever as they renew their kiss just   
as they reach simultaneous climax. As their love juices pour out into   
the bathwater, neither is able to support their own weight as they   
tremble in orgasm, leaning against each other the only thing preventing   
them from slipping under the surface.

As Hazuki regains her senses, she wonders what to do next.

Feeling a little lightheaded from how long they've been soaking in the   
hot water coupled with the exertion of what she just did with Onpu,   
Hazuki says, "I think we should get out before we get too overheated."

"Yeah," replies Onpu, "wouldn't want to get all prunie either."

The two climb out of the tub, Hazuki pulling the plug to drain the water   
as she does so and the pair share a comfortable silence as they each   
grab a fluffy towel to dry off.

Once dry, they both wrap their towels around themselves for modesty as   
Hazuki leads her fellow Ojamajo to her bedroom.


	6. The Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazuki and Onpu have an holding contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Holding Contest, sexual teasing, dares.

Hazuki's Sexual Awakening by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 6: The Contest

Entering the large bed chamber, Hazuki declares, "Since our sleepover   
was a bit last minute, I guess you should borrow some of my sleep wear."

"Thank you, Hazuki-chan." replies Onpu, following the brunette into her   
large, walk-in closet.

Pulling an unopened package of underwear from a drawer, Hazuki offers it   
to Onpu, "You can wear a pair of these."

Taking the package, Onpu notices that it's an assortment of solid and   
striped, plain cotton panties.

While she waits for Onpu to take first choice from the package of   
panties, Hazuki feels the first twinge as her bladder tells her it's   
starting to fill again.

Hazuki is a bit surprised when Onpu pulls the yellow-and-white striped   
pair from the package before the child idol lets her towel pool around   
her feet and makes a bit of a show of donning the rather innocent   
underwear. Hazuki's eyes follow the striped cotton's trip up the other   
girl's slender legs and gets a good look at Onpu's girlhood as it   
vanishes behind the fabric.

Hazuki only realizes that she's staring at the thin bit of cottton   
concealing her friend's most precious place when Onpu asks, "Do you like   
how they look?"

Blushing and averting her gaze, Hazuki replies, "Th-They're very pretty   
on Onpu-chan." Trying to change the subject, Hazuki gestures to the   
section of the closet where her sleepwear is hanging and offers, "Feel   
free to look for something to wear for bed."

"That's okay," starts Onpu, "As warm as it is, and considering what   
happened in the bath, there's not much point in covering up, so I'll   
just sleep in the panties Hazuki-chan gave me." The purple apprentice   
then offers the package of panties back to Hazuki.

Blushing at the thought of having Onpu show off so much skin for the   
rest of the night, Hazuki takes back the package without a word.   
Following the child idol's lead, Hazuki goes for a pair not of her own   
color, but its compliment, grabbing the solid blue pair and quickly   
putting it on.

As Hazuki turns to retrieve some night clothes, Onpu derails the   
brunette's train of thought, "Blue is more of Ai-chan's color, but it   
looks surprisingly good covering Hazuki-chan's cute, little butt." "   
This alone is enough to make Hazuki's blush go full body, but Onpu   
continues the teasing, "Could use some work on showing off in the   
dressing, but they make a nice contrast with the blush. I'd give you a   
3/10 for presentation, but a 9/10 for the end result." Before Hazuki can   
muster a response, Onpu grabs her hand and adds, "Come on, Hazuki-chan,   
let's have some more fun. The night is still young, and tomorrow is the   
beginning of summer vacation, so..."

"But I still need to finish dressing for bed!" cries Hazuki in protest.

"All that skin ship in the bath, and you still want to hide that lovely   
body of yours?" Asks Onpu, not letting go of Hazuki's hand.

"Pl-please, at least let me put on a top." begs Hazuki, still not   
comfortable being so exposed outside the bath.

Deciding it'll do no good to pressure the shyer girl, Onpu let's go of   
the brunette's hand saying, "Okay, but try not to make me feel   
underdresssed."

The pair eventually compromise on a white tank top of similar cut to the   
purple one Doremi usually wears over her pink t-shirt and just short   
enough to leave Hazuki's navel visible between hem and waistband.

As Hazuki exits the closet and sits on the edge of her bed, crossing one   
leg over the other, her bladder, which she had forgotten about thanks to   
Onpu's teasing, reminds her of the growing pool of piddle it contains,   
and in a barely audible whisper, Hazuki admits, "On-Onpu-chan, I...I   
kind of need to... use the bathroom."

Sauntering over to the bed, Onpu gently pushes Hazuki until she's lying   
on her back and pries the brunette's legs apart as the child idol crawls   
on top of the slightly older girl and says huskily, "Is that so?"   
Pressing a palm against Hazuki's panties until the brunette gasps from   
having her bladder compressed, Onpu asks, "Is Hazuki-chan's tinkle tank   
growing taut?" Continuing to massage over the brunette's bladder, the   
child idol uses her other hand to guide Hazuki to Onpu's own barely   
bulging bladder. "I'm starting to feel the pressure of pent-up piddle   
myself." Moaning softly as Hazuki takes the hint to agitate the   
purple-haired girl's bladder in the same way she's doing to the   
brunette's, Onpu continues, "Doesn't it feel incredible to hold in all   
that waste water as it sloshes and swells inside you? Isn't it such a   
thrill to try and avoid the bathroom and risk that you won't make it   
through the next class period? Isn't it absolutely orgasmic when you   
reach your absolute limit and you experience the relief of finally   
emptying?"

As Onpu continues gushing over how much she enjoys holding her pee and   
the pair continue massaging each other's bladders, Hazuki isn't sure if   
the sensation in her loins is entirely from the need to pee or a   
combination of that and renewed arousal.

"Hazuki-chan," calls Onpu, regaining Hazuki's full attention, "I think   
it's much too early for either of us to let go, but what do you think we   
should do while we wait? Perhaps we should get some snacks with some   
beverages to help speed things up, or maybe we should pass the time with   
some games, or would you rather continue from where we left off in the   
bath?"

"Something to drink sounds nice." Replies Hazuki, "let me up, and I'll   
call Baaya to bring us something."

As Onpu lets the brunette up, she comments, "Lemonade is really good for   
getting the juices flowing, if you catch my drift."

Picking up the reciever of the phone on her nightstand, Hazuki presses   
the button that gives her a direct line to the elderly housekeeper's   
quarters, Hazuki waits for an answer before asking, "Baaya, could you   
please bring Onpu-chan and me some snacks and some lemonade?" After a   
brief pause, she says "Thank you." and hangs up.

A few minutes later, there is a knock at the bedrroom door, which turns   
out to be Baaya with a platter of cookies and a large pitcher of   
lemonade and two glasses along with a couple of fresh, sliced lemons.   
After thanking and dismissing the servant, Hazuki carries the platter to   
her desk and the two girls munch on cookies in near silence for several   
minutes, each washing them down with two glasses of Lemonade.

Once she's had her fill, Hazuki asks, "What do you want to do while we   
wait for the lemonade to reach our bladders?"

After a few moments thought, Onpu answers, "How about we play a holding   
game? We'll take turns giving each other challenges, and if we can't do   
it, we have to drink another glass of lemonade. First to pee loses."

Blushing, Hazuki replies, "I don't know..."

"Come on," urges Onpu, "I'll even let you make the first challenge and   
drink an extra glass off the bat since I've been holding for fun longer   
than you have." and Onpu pours herself a third glass of lemonade and   
drains it as Hazuki thinks of her first challenge to Onpu.

Glancing around the room, Hazuki tries to think of a challenge that   
won't have Onpu trying to escalate things too quickly, but her lack of   
experience with such games has her drawing a blank until her eyes land   
on the chair at her desk. Walking over to her desk, Hazuki examines the   
chair, which is sturdily built of wood and finds the back comes up to   
justunder her bladder bulge and that the upper ridge of the backrest is   
unpadded and fairly sharp.

Pulling an egg timer from a desk drawer, Hazuki declares, "I challenge   
Onpu-chan to spend five minutes bent over the backrest of my desk chair   
with her bladder centered on the backrest."

"That doesn't sound too hard." replies Onpu as she struts over to   
Hazuki's desk. Gripping the corners of the backrest and placing her feet   
a little more than shoulder width apart to put her taut tinkle tank at   
the height of the backrest, the child idolbends over, placing most of   
her weight directly on her bladder, her heels rising off the floor in   
the process, stopping only when her forehead touches the front edge of   
the seat and Onpu can look through the wooden supports holding the   
backrest and her own legs to look at Hazuki.

Hazuki can't help noticing how Onpu's posture accentuates the child   
idol's calves, hamstrings, and glutes or how the purple-haired girl's   
panty-clad mound is pushed out from between her thighs. The brunette is   
quite tempted to grab those yellow stripes and yank them to the floor   
for a better look at what they're covering, but before she can give into   
temptation, Onpu asks, "Is this good, Hazuki-chan?"

Snapping back to reality, Hazuki stutters out, "Th-That's great,   
Onpu-chan." As she sets the timer in her hands for five minutes before   
asking, "What's my first challenge?"

"I want you to lay down where I can see you and spread your legs as far   
as you can to show off those blue panties you're wearing." replies Onpu.   
Hazuki blushes brightly, but figuring her friend is trying to make her   
drink instead of taking the challenge, she sits down near Onpu's feet.   
"No, I won't be able to see a thing if you sit that close." complains   
Onpu and Hazuki slides back until she's laying in the best position for   
Onpu's viewing pleasure. As Hazuki spreads her legs, removing the   
support her thighs were giving her pelvic floor, it feels like the   
pressure in her bladder has suddenly doubled. To add to Hazuki's   
embarrassment, Onpu comments, "Those blue panties make a lovely cameltoe   
over Hazuki-chan's cunny. I wonder if they would turn green if   
Hazuki-chan were to wet herself." Hazuki tries to ignore Onpu to focus   
on holding, but it isn't easy given that the view the orange apprectice   
has of the purple apprentice is very lovely in it's own right,   
especially as Onpu starts grinding against the backrest, commenting, "OH   
kami! All that lemonade really wants out! I wonder if this is how a   
lemon feels when you squeeze the juice from it!"

Fortunately, it isn't long before the timer dings and Onpu stands up   
before walking over to Hazuki and helping the brunette to her feet, "So,   
what's next Hazuki-chan?"

After a bit of thought, Hazuki steps into her closet and returns with a   
belt, which she secures around Onpu's waist and cinches tightly so it   
cuts into the child idol's bulging bladder, "You need to wear that for   
the rest of the game."

"Doesn't sound like much of a handicap." replies Onpu nonchalantly,   
making Hazuki hope Onpu is just really good at hiding her desperation,   
"I'd like to hear Hazuki-chan play her violin."

"Okay," starts Hazuki, "but you have to sit with your legs spread   
through the entire song! And with no crotch grabbing!"

"Fair enough." replies Onpu before doing a split and placing a hand on   
each knee.

Grabbing her violin and bringing it to her chin, Hazuki decides to play   
Lupine Lullaby, part of her hoping the soothing melody will leave Onpu   
too drowsy to focus on holding. Though she would normally play with her   
eyes closed for a piece she knows by heart, Hazuki instead keeps her   
eyes trained on Onpu, and as she pulls the bow across the strings, if   
the song is having any affect on the child idol, the purple-haired girl   
isn't showing it. Mean while, Hazuki's piddle pounds away at her   
urethra, and while she manages to remain composed throughout the song,   
she does miss a few notes and can only hope Onpu is too distracted by   
her own welling waste waters to notice.

When she's finished playing, Onpu claps and Hazuki takes a bow, the   
latter action squeezing her swollen reservoir severely as Onpu dashes   
her hopes, "That was beautiful, but you missed quite a few notes, and I   
know Hazuki-chan can do better than that." Standing up, Onpu refills   
Hazuki's glass from thepitcher before handing it to the brunette.

Already feeling dangerously close to losing, Hazuki whines, "Do I have   
to drink that?"

Smiling devilishly, Onpu replies unsympathetically, "Of course   
Hazuki-chan has to drink it." Resigned to her fate, Hazuki takes the   
glass and starts downing it, feeling as though she's pouring the sweet   
and sour liquid directly into her bladder and nearly doing a spit take   
on the last mouthful as Onpu issues her next challenge, "Next,   
Hazuki-chan has to sit on the toilet, panties down, legs apart, without   
peeing for five minutes."

Recovering from a coughing fit, Hazuki cries out, "Wh-What!?"

"You have to sit on the toilet, panties down, legs apart, without   
peeing, for five minutes." repeats the child idol grabbing the egg timer   
off Hazuki's desk and starting to lead her shocked friend towards the en   
suite.

Hazuki jerks her hand away from Onpu only to regret it immediately as   
the sudden movement jostles the brunette's bladder, forcing her to cross   
her legs and jam a hand between her thighs, pressing the blue fabric of   
her panties firmly against her pee hole.

Once she has her golden liquid under control once more, a red faced   
Hazuki stammers out, "On-Onpu-chan, th-that's way to embarrassing!   
Pl-please, give me a di-different challenge!"

Holding up a glass containing only a few ice cubes, Onpu replies, "Would   
you rather take another drink?"

Tightening her grip on her girlhood, Hazuki replies, "No, but..."

"Then it's time to sit on the toilet without letting go!" cries Onpu,   
pulling her friend by the hand not between the brunette's thighs, "But   
if you're that embarrassed, I guess I could do the same for my next   
challenge."

Not confident she'll make it threw, but resigning herself that this   
might be her only chance to pee in a toilet, Hazuki stops fighting the   
child idol's pull on her hand, but squeezes her eyes shut as they enter   
the en suite. Standing in front of the toilet, eyes still closed, a   
trembling Hazuki pulls her panties down her thighs until the blue fabric   
is bunched up around her knees before sitting down, doing her best to   
convince her body she's just sat down on a normal chair instead of the   
toilet.

Hazuki's mental chant of "I'm sitting at my desk, I'm sitting at my   
desk, I'm sitting at my desk." is interrupted as she feels two hands   
force her knees apart and something warm and heavy settle between them.

As her eyes shoot open, Hazuki finds Onpu sitting backwards on the front   
edge of the toilet seat, the purple-haired girl's pleasantly plump rump   
holding the brunette's thighs apart, the child idol's own legs being   
held open by virtue of straddling the bespectacled girl's lap and the   
toilet beneath them. Glancing down, Hazuki realizes Onpu is completely   
naked except for the belt constricting the purple-haired girl's bladder   
and that their girlhoods are separated by just enough to let them see   
each other's streams if they were to let go right now. Hazuki also can't   
help noticing that Onpu is using a grip on the brunette's shoulders to   
let the child idol lean back a bit and show off a bit more of her   
girlhood to the bespectacled girl than sitting upright would allow.

Hazuki's appreciation of Onpu's lovely body are interrupted when Onpu   
announces, "Had I known Hazuki-chan would spend so much time staring, I   
would've waited to start the timer!"

"Huh?" says Hazuki, a renewed blush on her face, "How much longer is on   
the timer?"

"A little over two minutes," replies Onpu, "You spent half of the five   
minutes just staring at my naked body." her tone cranking up the teasing   
to eleven, Onpu adds, "Does Hazuki-chan find me that gosh darn   
adorable?" Hazuki says nothing, but her deepening blush is all the   
purple-haired girl needs. "Anyways," resumes Onpu, placing one of   
Hazuki's hands to the child idol's own swollen bladder, the bulge   
bifurcated by the belt as she caresses the brunette's taut tinkle tank   
with her other hand, "Just feel how our piddle pots are positively   
pounding! Even if we pull through this, I bet we both pop very soon!"   
and with those words, they here the light tinkle of water hitting water   
in the bowl beneath them, both girls clenching their pelvic floors in an   
attempt to prevent a leak from becoming a deluge. Once both girls are   
confident they have their waste waters under control, they glance down   
and see that the water in the bowl now has a slight yellow tint both are   
sure wasn't there before. Neither is quite sure which of them leaked or   
if both of them did, but both are grateful they didn't completely lose   
control as the timer dings.

Both of them now trembling from their desperation, they help each other   
stand and put their panties back in place before Onpu suggests, "Since   
one or both of us nearly lost it just now, how about we turn on the tap   
and give each other a final challenge?"

"O-Okay." replies Hazuki as she leans over the sink and turns both nobs   
to full. "For...For Onpu-chan's final challenge, you need to squat on   
the bathroom floor until one of us wets."

Squatting down, Onpu replies, "And Hazuki-chan has to straddle her   
laundry hamper until one of us wets."

Hazuki is a bit hesitant, but figuring there's nothing that can't be   
washed or replaced in the hamper does as instructed.

As the water gushing from the tap makes both girls think they've got the   
entirety of the Shinano River pounding away at their overtaxed and tired   
spincters, their respective focuses narrow to just trying to keep their   
dams in one piece and staring at the other girl's panty-clad girlhood   
for any sign that the other's dam has broken.

After what feels like an eternity to both girls, but is only a few   
minutes, Onpu's dam is the first to shatter, the crotch of the   
purple-haired girl's panties turning from yellow-and-white stripes to   
solid yellow as her pee gushes forth and a puddle spreads out on the   
mosaic tile. beneath the child idol's feet.

Hazuki wants to last until Onpu has finished to make her victory   
unquestionable, but the sight of her friend wetting mere feet from her   
combined with the melodic moans escaping the purple-haired girl's throat   
at the overwhelming pleasure of finally releasing threatens to shatter   
Hazuki's own dam at any moment.

Onpu's accident seems to go on forever as Hazuki struggles to keep her   
own pent-up piddle from pouring out, the torrent cascading from the   
crotch of the child idol's soaked panties feeding a golden lake that   
repeatedly overflows its banks. Hazuki feels a spurt escape to dampen   
her panties and clenches not just her pelvic floor, but her entire body   
as she tries to contain the flood until the purple-haired girl is   
finished. Eyes shut, teeth grinding against each other, hands in white   
knuckled fists and the rim of the hamper pressing into the flesh of her   
inner thigh even as it buckles under the stress of preventing the   
brunette from closing her thighs, the sound of Onpu's pee pattering   
against the tiled floor is torturous to Hazuki's taut, trembling tinkle   
tank as it threatens to dump it's cargo upon her dirty laundry.

As soon as the sound of Onpu's pee hitting the floor is silenced, Hazuki   
dashes for the toilet, the sudden movement giving her bladder a fatal   
jolt. Though her hamper avoids becoming a makeshift urinal, it does so   
just barely as pee gushes through the gusset of the bespectacled girl's   
panties, darkening the blue material as revulets trickle down the inside   
of her thigh and her accident leaves a trail of pee on the floor from   
the hamper to the toilet.

Standing in front of the toilet and realizing she's in the middle of   
peeing, Hazuki screams mentally, "OH NO! It's coming out!" as she tries   
desperately to halt the flow and pull down her panties. Between her   
panic and trying to do two things at the same time, Hazuki hasn't much   
luck with either, and by the time she has gotten her panties down to her   
knees and sat down, her own sizeable puddle has joined with Onpu's, the   
blue panties are as thoroughly soaked as the yellow striped panties the   
child idol is wearing, and there is only a trickle left to fall into the   
bowl.

Once done, Hazuki sits panting in a mixture of relief and embarrassment   
until Onpu breaks the relative silence, "WOW! I didn't think Hazuki-chan   
could hold so much!" making the slightly older girl blush deeper at the   
praise. Adopting the persona of a shy, submissive girl, Onpu puts her   
acting skills to work as she continues, "Ojou-sama's bladder is so much   
stronger than my own! And I've made such a mess on Ojou-sama's floor...   
how is Ojou-sama going to punish me for being such a naughty, little   
girl?" the child idol bowing her head in submission and making no   
attempt to rise from her squat.

They hadn't discussed any stakes prior to starting the game, but Onpu   
seems set on making it a punishment game now that the child idol has   
lost, and while Hazuki usually isn't one for giving others orders, the   
thought of giving Onpu some payback for the purple-haired girl's earlier   
teasing brings a tingle to the brunette's girlhood.


	7. Onpu's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazuki have some fun before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this Chapter: Futanari, Sex Toys, butt plug, anal, human urinal.
> 
> Author's note: Okay, this is the chapter that pushes the story from being a moderately lewd pee fetish piece to being quite explicit.

Hazuki's Sexual Awakening by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 7: Onpu's Punishment

Making up her mind, Hazuki says in a less than authoritative tone,   
"Please hold that position." before stepping out of the bathroom.   
Approaching her desk, Hazuki notices the pitcher of lemonade is still   
about half full thanks to the ice that was in their glasses. Grabbing   
the pair of whole lemons and the remaining lemon slices, Hazuki proceeds   
to slice the whole lemons before squeezing as much lemon juice as she   
can into the pitcher before peeling the lemon slices and adding the   
juiced pulp to the lemonade and for good measure, pours the mostly   
melted ice left in the glasses in as well before stirring.

Returning to the en suite with the pitcher and a glass in hand, Hazuki   
does her best impersonation of Tamaki as she declares, "Onpu-chan's   
bladder is much too weak. To help train it, you are going to drink the   
rest of the lemonade and then you aren't allowed to pee until I give you   
permission." With this, she presents the first glass to Onpu.

"Yes, Ojou-sama!" replies Onpu as she takes the glass and starts downing   
it. Hazuki concludes from the grimace on the child idol's face that she   
can tell the lemonade has been spiked with enough lemon juice to   
overwhelm the sweetness of the sugar used to sweeten the beverage, but   
the purple apprentice doesn't break character from the obedient girl   
accepting her punishment.

With the ice melted, there's much more liquid in each glass, and after   
making Onpu down four full glasses, Hazuki only manages to get half a   
glass from the pitcher before it is empty, announcing, "Almost done!" as   
she hands the glass to Onpu one last time. That done, Hazuki pulls Onpu   
to her feet and takes a look at both herself and her friend. Onpu is dry   
except from where her feet are standing in the puddle of pee while   
Hazuki also has pee drying on the inside of her thighs. Noticing that   
the belt Onpu is wearing is now hanging loosely on the child idol's hips   
without a bladder bulge to hold it, the brunette leans over and says,   
"We need to make this nice and tight!" before lining up the belt with   
the indentation it left in Onpu's skin and cinching it tight, leaving   
that much less room for the purple-haired girl's bladder to expand as it   
refills. "Now, I think we should get cleaned up."

"Would ojou-sama like me to lick her clean?" asks Onpu, throwing the   
brunette for a loop.

Onpu's offer makes Hazuki's no longer tinkle tormented twatty tingle in   
anticipation as the brunette's face goes scarlett, but she manages to   
push aside the temptation as she declares, "I think it would be best to   
just let the floor dry on it's own." before walking back to her hamper,   
shimmying her wet panties down her slender legs, and depositing them on   
top of the hamper's contents, leaving the bespectacled girl in only the   
short, white tank top. Turning to the child idol, Hazuki adds, "As for   
Onpu-chan..." The brunette steps out of the bathroom only to return   
seconds later with a coin in hand, "Best 3 out of 5. Heads, Onpu has to   
keep her wet panties on, tails, she has to go naked except for the   
belt."

"Okay, Ojou-sama." replies Onpu obediently. Hazuki starts flipping the   
coin, and somewhat anti-climatically, it comes up tails three times in a   
row.

"Looks like Onpu-chan will get to air out her girlhood tonight." says   
Hazuki as she squats in front of the slightly younger girl and starts to   
pull down the sodden panties. Catching a glimpse of Onpu's glistening   
girlhood, Hazuki unconsciously licks her lips as she wonders what her   
friend tastes like, but suppresses the temptation to find out as she   
finishes removing the soaked underwear and flings it to join it's   
sibling in the hamper.

As both girls walk back into Hazuki's bedroom, Hazuki glances at her   
alarm clock and stifles a yawn as she realizes it's past her usual   
bedtime. Tomorrow may be the first day of summer vacation, but she's   
never been much of a night owl and doubts she could stay awake long   
enough for Onpu to lose it again, but maybe they could have just a bit   
more fun before going to sleep.

Hazuki turns down the covers before gently pushing Onpu down on the bed   
and straddling the child idol. letting out a shiver of anticipation when   
the brunette's exposed girlhood, growing damp with more than the   
remnants of her accident makes contact with the purple-haired girl's   
silky smooth skin just below the belt constricting the purple   
apprentice's bladder, not that said organ is yet at the point of the   
belt or Hazuki's weight being a problem.

"Onpu-chan isn't allowed to leave this bed until morning without my   
expressed permission." says Hazuki as she pulls her tank top over her   
head and tosses it to the floor. Onpu opens her mouth to reply, but   
before any words can come out, Hazuki has leaned down, captured the   
child idol's lips in a kiss, and thoroughly invaded the younger girl's   
mouth with her tongue. As they share a long kiss, Hazuki gently fists   
one hand in Onpu's amethyst locks and the child idol's arms wrap around   
the bespectacled girl, the fleshy pebbles of their nipples rubbing   
against each other and Hazuki's girl hood rubbing against Onpu's lower   
abdomen.

Breaking the kiss, both girls panting from the lack of air, Hazuki sits   
up and traces feather light touches along Onpu's sides as she says, "I   
can think of a few ways we can have a bit of fun before bed such as   
repeating what we did in the tub, or licking each other down there, but   
something tells me Onpu-chan knows many other things we could do."

"Well," starts the child idol, keeping up her submissive act, "Ojou-sama   
could tie me up and use an implement of her choice to punish me for   
being a naughty girl, and I'm sure there are many things around here you   
could use to fill our holes. Of course, since we have magic, we could   
conjure real sex toys and bondage gear such as dildos, vibrators,   
strap-ons, handcuffs, silk rope, among other things. Or if Ojou-sama is   
really adventurous... we could invite our fairies to join us or use   
magic to give one of us a dick or even turn one of us completely into a   
boy."

Hazuki's head is swimming from the sheer number of options Onpu's little   
speech presents and wonders what all the purple apprentice and her Fairy   
roro have gotten up to.

Softly pinching Onpu's nipples and enjoying the child idol's reaction,   
Hazuki declares, "I enjoy watching Onpu-chan squirming way too much to   
tie her up, and violence has no place in punishment, but perhaps you   
could conjure both a toy both me and my new pet could enjoy as well as   
something to make Onpu-chan squirm even more." After a pause to think,   
Hazuki adds, "I'm also curious what Onpu-chan would look like with both   
boy and girl parts."

"I'll need to stand up to use magic." replies Onpu, indirectly asking   
permission to leave the bed long enough to do what Hazuki has asked.

"You may leave the bed whenever I order you to do magic, but you must   
return as soon as you're done." replies Hazuki.

"Thank you, Ojou-sama!" cries Onpu before standing and retrieving her   
tap from her school bag. After transforming and summoning her poron, she   
cries out, "Pururun Purun Famifami Fa! bring forth sex toys!" and in a   
puff of purple musical notes, a trio of items appears on the bed.   
Immediately, Onpu casts another spell, "Pururun Purun Famifami Fa! Turn   
me into a futanari!" as a ring of musical notes appears above her head   
and falls to the floor around her feet before vanishing to no apparent   
effect.

As Onpu goes to undo her transformation, Hazuki stops her, "No, stay in   
witch mode in case I need you to do more magic. Get rid of the dress,   
but keep the hat, gloves, and boots."

"Yes, Ojou-sama!" replies Onpu as she wills her dress to vanish and   
reveals the result of her second spell. Dangling between Onpu's legs,   
measuring about 10 cm long and 2 cm across in its flaccid state.

Hazuki has seen a penis before, having bathed with her father many times   
when she was younger, but as Onpu lays back down on the bed and spreads   
her legs, the brunette can't help commenting, "it's so much cuter than   
Papa's!" as she reaches out to touch it. Onpu lets out a moan as   
Hazuki's fingers graze her shaft and the bespectacled girl interprets   
this as a plea for more contact and the brunette wraps her hand firmly   
around the member. Onpu's girlcock stiffens in Hazuki's grip and starts   
to grow as the orange apprentice strokes it. By the time Onpu is fully   
erect, her futahood has doubled in length and is nearly as thick as   
Hazuki's wrist.

Deciding it's time to examine the toys Onpu conjured, Hazuki lets go of   
the child idol's shaft, ignoring the purple-haired girl's whine at the   
loss of stimulation. The first item Hazuki picks up consists of a   
harness made of smooth, black leather with two black rubber protrusions   
shaped similarly to Onpu's girlcock, one comparable in size to the child   
idol's erection, the other closer to her flaccid size.

Holding the unfamiliar object so Onpu can see it, Hazuki asks, "What is   
this?"

Propping herself up on her elbows, Onpu replies, "That's a strap-on. The   
small part goes in there," With this, Onpu reaches a gloved hand out to   
prod a finger at Hazuki's virgin opening, "The harness holds it in   
place, and then you thrust the big part inside me." With this, Onpu puts   
the same finger to her own pussy.

"Why is the part that goes inside me so much smaller?" Asks Hazuki, more   
curious than accusatory.

"Well," starts Onpu, "I know Ojou-sama is a virgin and I figured you   
might be saving you're virginity for a certain, green-haired boy,"   
Hazuki's blush at the reference to her relationship with Masaru doesn't   
go unnoticed by Onpu, but the purple apprentice pretends to ignore it as   
she continues, "So, I made your side small enough to ensure it'll leave   
your cherry in tact." Hazuki doesn't fully understand what Onpu just   
said, but instead of asking for further clarification proceeds to put on   
the strap-on. Thanks to the small size and enchantments Onpu forgot to   
mention, the smaller side slides inside Hazuki easily, passing through a   
hole in her hymen without stretching or tearing that precious barrier.   
After securing the harness, Hazuki gives the part she'll soon be using   
to fuck Onpu a few experimental strokes and discovers that the slightest   
movement of the external part makes the internal part rub against the   
brunette's insides in the most wonderful ways.

Picking up the next toy, the shape reminding Hazuki of a carrot, but the   
toy is all black, the root is quite flexible, and where the leaves would   
be on a carrot is a round knob with a hole opposite the root. "What is   
this?" asks Hazuki when she's done examining the device.

"That's an inflatible butt plug." Says Onpu as she spreads her   
half-moons with both hands to expose her puckered rosebud, "You slip the   
pointed end up my butt hole and then use the third item," Hazuki glances   
to the remaining object, which is a length of black tubing with a rubber   
inflating bulb in it, " to blow it up inside me." Realizing almost   
immediately how she can use the butt plug to torment Onpu, Hazuki   
quickly slips the plug up Onpu's anus, the flexible shaft allowing it to   
follow the bend in the purple apprentice's rectum, but instead of   
immediately inflating the plug, Hazuki gets up, grabs the empty pitcher   
and goes to fill it at the bathroom sink.

Upon returning, Hazuki sits the pitcher on the floor and drops the   
intake end of the tubing in the pitcher as Onpu asks, "What is Ojou-sama   
doing?"

"The plug will be much firmer and much heavier if it's filled with water   
than air." Replies Hazuki as she gently squeezes the bulb a few times to   
clear air from the tubing. Once water starts leaking from the nozzle on   
the output end, Hazuki smiles as she plugs the nozzle into the knob that   
prevents the butt plug from being lost in Onpu's bowels and starts   
squeezing the bulb to fil the plug with water.

The pitcher is only about a third empty when Onpu starts complaining,   
squirming in a vain attempt to find a position that makes the heavy,   
bloated butt plug rest comfortably, "Ojou-sama, you've made it too big!   
I feel like I have to poop worse than I've ever had to poop before!" but   
Hazuki continues pumping water. By the time two-thirds of the pitcher's   
contents are inside Onpu, the butt plug has reached it's full size but   
continues to grow firmer as more water is forced inside, "Please,   
Ojou-sama!" Let's out Onpu in a whimper, "If you don't stop, I'm going   
to burst!"

"Almost done." replies Hazuki, deciding Onpu's complaints are more of   
the child idol playing the sub. When the pitcher is empty, Hazuki   
removes the tubing and asks, "How does Onpu-chan feel?"

"I feel likeI've got a full grown watermelon in my butt, My bladder's   
starting to fill again, but feels ready to burst because the butt plug   
and belt give it nowhere to go, and both my cock and pussy are   
incredibly horny!" replies the child idol in a mixture of arousal and   
desperation.

"Well, I hope you still have room for this." Hazuki says as she gestures   
at the strap on before lining it up with Onpu's pussy and sliding in.   
Thanks to the butt plug and her bladder's contents pushing against each   
other and the belt giving them no room to expand, the fit is much   
tighter than it might otherwise be, forcing Hazuki to use her entire   
weight to force the dildo into Onpu's depths, the penetration filling   
like a punch to the child idol's bladder.

As Hazuki starts rocking her hips, enjoying the moans and whimpers this   
elicits from Onpu and the way the smaller dildo in her own passage rubs   
against her walls, the brunette starts stroking the futa's girlcock.   
Hazuki brings Onpu to the verge several times, but never lets her fall   
over the edge, and the brunette keeps her thumb pressed firmly across   
Onpu's urethra so any pee that leaks past Onpu's spincter remains   
trapped.

Frustrated, Onpu cries out, "Please Ojou-sama! Let me cum! Let me pee!   
Let me deflate the butt plug!"

Hazuki ponders whether to have mercy on Onpu as she decides that she   
wants more stimulation herself.

Coming to a decision, Hazuki declares, "I don't think Onpu-chan has   
earned relief from all that pressure yet." as she pulls out of Onpu's   
passage and discards the strap-on, Onpu's expression showing slight   
relief from the removal of the dildo that was forcing the buttplug and   
the child idol's taut, tinkle tormented tinkle tank apart coupled with   
frustration at the loss of vaginal stimulation.

Grabbing her own tap, Hazuki transforms, willing the body of her   
apprentice uniform to not materialize, leaving her in just her boots,   
gloves, and witch hat.

Summoning her own poron, the brunette shouts, "Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa   
Puu! Turn me into a futanari!" As orange notes swirl around the   
bespectacled girl, the effect is apparent immediately thanks to her   
functional nudity as her clit starts to swell and shift in shape,   
growing into an erect penis just a bit longer and thicker than Onpu's.   
Thinking a bit more, she casts another spell, "Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa   
Puu! Fill my bladder to 95% and clean my bowels!" As the second spell   
takes effect, Hazuki nearly doubles over from the sudden zero to   
bursting escalation of her need to pee, grabbing her brand new futahood   
with both hands to prevent a leak, an action that sends a jolt of   
electricity up her spine.

Once she's regained her composure, Hazuki straddles Onpu, pinning the   
child idol's futahood between her stomach and the bespectacled girl's   
girlhood, most of the brunette's weight pressing down upon the   
purple-haired girl's bladder.

Rubbing her moist girlhood along the underside of Onpu's girlcock and   
pointing her own member at Onpu's mouth, Hazuki declares, "Make me cum   
before I pee, and maybe I'll give your improperly behaved prick the   
relief it so desperately desires."

"Yes, Ojou-sama!" cries Onpu as she wraps her gloved hands around   
Hazuki's shaft. Licking a bead of precum from the brunette's tip, Onpu   
opens her mouth wide and shouts, "Itadakimasu!" before engulfing the   
bulbous head of the older girl's futahood.

As Onpu's tongue twirls around the brunette's tip, Hazuki exclaims,   
"YES! Onpu-chan's tongue feels wonderful! Don't stop!" as she grinds her   
girlhood against the child idol's own straining girlcock.

Even as Onpu tries to hold back her waste waters and bring Hazuki to   
climax as quickly as possible, she can feel a few small spurts escape   
and wash over her flat chest and can only hope Hazuki doesn't notice.

But Hazuki does notice, and decides to comment on it, "My, my, what a   
naughty girlcock you've got, Onpu-chan. Surely, all that lemonade hasn't   
had time to work it's way through your system, yet you're already   
starting to leak." Tapping a finger to her chin, pretending to think,   
Hazuki adds, "How should I punish this naughty girlcock?" before rising   
up to do what she'd planned since casting her spells. Spreading her half   
moons and placing her puckered anus over Onpu's tip, Hazuki declares,   
"Perhaps being strangled by my butt will teach your naughty girl cock to   
keep it's secretions where they belong." Before pressing down upon the   
child idol's futahood. As the member slides up the brunette's rear   
passage, Hazuki keeps her anus tightly clenched with intention of   
preventing anything from traveling along the purple-haired girl's   
urethra, nearly cutting off the circulation in the process.

Taking her mouth off Hazuki's tip, Onpu whines, "Please, Ojou-sama! Your   
butt is too tight! It feels like you're going to cut off my girlcock!"

Pressing her palm against the bulge of Onpu's bladder where the belt   
carves a deep groove and feeling the child idol's urethra bulge just   
outside her anus, an indication that some of Onpu's pee just got past   
Onpu's urinary spincter but can't get past Hazuki's anal spincter,   
Hazuki gives an ultimatum, "Hurry up and make me cum, or maybe I'll see   
if I can use my butt to cut it off." before fisting a hand in Onpu's   
amethyst locks to force the child idol's mouth back onto the   
bespectacled girl's futahood as she starts riding the member embedded in   
her bottom.

Onpu is flexible enough that the resulting position doesn't hurt her   
back, though being curled like this does press the buttplug forward some   
to further compress her bladder, and while Hazuki's butt is   
uncomfortably tight around the child idol's member, it still feels good   
enough to make Onpu moan around Hazuki's tip.

Hazuki is surprised by how good it feels to be fucked up the butt, and   
coupled with Onpu's ministrations upon the brunette's futahood soon   
forgets that she's been trying to keep Onpu on the edge and starts   
riding with total abandon.

When Onpu cums, her semen shoots forth hard enough to force its way past   
Hazuki's anus, flooding the bespectacled girl's bowels with a gooey   
warmth that sends her over the edge, shooting her load down Onpu's   
throat. Lost in the euphoria of her climax, Hazuki allows her pelvic   
floor to relax, causing her urinary spincter to open enough to let her   
pee flow down her futahood and into Onpu's mouth and her anal spincter   
to open enough to let Onpu's pee flow out and flood the brunette's   
bowels more thoroughly than the child idol's seed had.

Part of Hazuki wants to be disgusted at using someone as and being used   
as a urinal, but the warm pee filling her bowels and the relief of   
emptying her magically filled bladder feels too good for her to care   
about such things.

When both girls are done emptying their bladders, Onpu pulls her mouth   
away and asks, "Did Ojou-sama mean to fill her bladder with lemonade?"

The odd question snaps Hazuki out of her post orgasmic stupor and she   
realizes the potential mess that could result if her anus can't hold in   
Onpu's pee once unplugged of the child idol's member and that cumming in   
the purple-haired girl's mouth wasn't enough to fully satisfy her new   
bit of anatomy even though she's getting quite tired from the late hour   
and the recent exertion.

Letting out a loud yawn, Hazuki asks, "Did I really fill my bladder with   
lemonade? I guess I was more tired than I realized when I cast that   
spell."

Before Onpu can reply, Hazuki's head has come to rest on Onpu's chest,   
the brunette's futahood pinned between them and the child idol's still   
hilted in the bespectacled girl's rear passage. Realizing the slightly   
older girl has fallen asleep, Onpu gently removes Hazuki's glasses and   
folds them before placing them on the night stand.

Exhausted herself and finding this position fairly comfortable, Onpu   
pulls the covers over them before letting sleep claim her as well.


End file.
